


【授权翻译】My Parabatai My Husband

by Cryastal6918



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryastal6918/pseuds/Cryastal6918
Summary: 摘要   当Alec睡着时Jace凝视着他。免责声明：只有这个故事属于我。AN:我爱这两人之间的链接，希望有更多的关于他们的故事。





	【授权翻译】My Parabatai My Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinawithav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Parabatai My Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945040) by [christinawithav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav). 



***  
圆月高悬，月光照亮了原本黑暗的卧室。  
Jace把Alec抱得更紧，Alec已经熟睡了，他的头枕在Jace的胸膛上。  
Jace是那种浅眠的人，而且在他生命中也从来不需要那么多睡眠。  
Jace轻柔地描画在Alec手腕上代表婚姻的如尼文的轮廓，Jace有一个同样的在他的左手腕。  
即使是在结婚的两年之后，Jace仍然觉得他将会醒来然后发现这所有的一切事实上都只是一场梦。  
他简直不能相信这个让人惊叹的男人属于他而且真正地爱着他。  
Alec，他没有血缘的兄弟，他的黄金拍档（parabatai），他的丈夫。  
成长过程中他看到了Alec对他的爱，但是总是想当然得认为是兄弟爱，是由于黄金拍档（parabatai）的链接。  
Jace仍然为这些年由于Jace是个蠢蛋让Alec默默忍受的痛苦而感到心疼。  
贯穿他的人生他曾经找到过不少有吸引力的家伙，但总是更容易被女性吸引。  
Alec在他十六岁时出柜了，暗影猎人不像盲呆（普通人）那样接受所有的性取向。  
这没有困扰Jace，他很荣幸自己是第一个被Alec告知的人。  
四年后Clary Fray闯进他们的生活，把一切搅得乱七八糟。  
Jace回应了她热烈的叛逆的本性，他自己也总是有一点不服管教的。  
他同样也知道失去一个家人和突然间自己所知的世界颠覆的感觉是什么样的。  
这严重地影响了他和Alec的关系，接下来他知道的关于Alec的事就是他要和Lydia结婚了，典型的来自圣庭的，为了重建家族荣誉，即使它将成为一个有名无实的婚姻。  
而此时Clary已经被揭露是Jace的妹妹，这帮助Jace了解到他干了多糟糕的事情。  
Jace参与了多少去搞砸了一切。  
在Alec的婚礼上站在他身边是艰难的，一切都变化太大，变化太快。  
然后Magnus Bane赶到了而Alec取消了婚礼，在每个人面前热情地亲吻Magnus。  
Jace为Alec能自由地去做自己能和任何他喜欢的人在一起而感到开心。  
但是他也同时感到一种刺痛的其他感觉。  
他感到嫉妒，他不再是唯一一个和Alec有链接的人了。  
***  
几个月过去了，Alec花了更多的时间陪伴Magnus，他也花时间和Jace一起，当他们致力于重建他们的黄金拍档（parabatai）链接。  
然后受控于Valentine咒语的那段时间帮助Jace明白了某件事。  
他早就爱上了Alec。  
不久他获救了，Valentine的军队和力量被狠狠地削减了。  
Jace被意外地注射了恶魔血，而那就像一种真话血清。  
Jace在医务室一把抓住Alec，“Alec，我需要告诉你！”  
Alec深色的眼睛饱含柔情，Jace感到心满意足因为他从来没有看到过Alec像这样看着Magnus。  
“安心休息我的parabatai……”  
“我爱你，Alexander Lightwood，我已经爱你很久了，而我意识到的太晚了。”  
然后他失去了知觉，之后醒过来完全条理清楚已经是一天之后了。  
他害怕再次面对Alec。  
没多久Alec进来了，“昨天你神志不清的时候说了……”  
Jace叹气，“我认真的Alec，但是我知道你已经向前走了，我并不奢望得到你的回应。”  
Alec看上去十分震惊，他们沉默地坐着直到Alec突然站起来然后离开。  
Jace痛苦地抬头盯着天花板，如果这就是Alec曾经感受到的，Jace知道自己活该遭受这痛苦。  
那天Jace被允许晚点回到他的房间，一小时后，Clary出现在他的门前。在Jace被Valentine控制期间，Clary被揭露他其实并不是他的妹妹。  
她正试图重新建立在没有暴露前他们曾建立过的恋爱关系。  
“Clary，我只是没兴趣，我现在明白了我只是因为你个性很像Alec而对你感兴趣。”  
Clary看上去好像被打了一巴掌然后她很快逃开了，那天稍晚点时候Jace听到敲门声还有Alec的声音。  
“我们真得需要谈谈。”  
Jace马上打开门让Alec进来。“关于什……”  
Jace被打断了，因为Alec激烈地亲吻他，Jace回应着，多年积累的渴望被释放了。  
最后他们撕开彼此，好让他们不至于窒息而亡。  
“我和Magnus分手了，”Alec告诉他，“在你脱口而出你的感受之前，我已经在计划了，过了几个月我发现他并不合适我。”  
Alec温柔地轻抚Jace的脸颊。“我爱你，Jace Wayland。”  
“我爱你，Alec Lightwood。”  
他们继续之前的吻然后很快就滚到了Jace的床上。  
一个月后他们结婚了。  
****  
“你准备只是盯着看？”  
一个睡意朦胧的愉悦的嗓音把Jace从他的思绪里惊醒回到当下。  
他望进Alec深色的眼睛，“忍不住欣赏完美。”  
Alec露齿而笑然后亲吻他，“我喜欢你展现你的浪漫。”  
Jace温柔地让Alec仰面躺着，“那就让我们看看这能带给我什么。”他眨眨眼。  
不久这个房间充满了呻吟声，在这两个人迅速交缠在一起的时候。  
永远链接也永远不会改变。


End file.
